Kiba's Party
by ebilniinja
Summary: Kiba decides to have a little party. What do YOU think is gonna happen when he can't reach the chips? YAOI KankyxKiba.


Kiba was walking down the street in Konoha one day when he heard a loud ruckus. He headed toward it. (You know, his keen sense of hearing and smelling?). It was coming from Sakura's house. Him, with Akamaru, started to head that way. He finally reached her house. He decided. since the ruckus was getting louder, that he's peek through the window. The girls were, what seemed to be, having a sleep over party thing.

Kiba thought to himself, 'I should have one of these! Just the guys!'

Kiba, saying out load, "Yes! I will invite all of the crew! Shino, Neji, Chouji, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sai! Sasuke, too! I'll send an invitation to Orochi's place! Doubt he'll come, though. " Kiba sent out to start planning.

Kiba, done with the planning, finished checking his house to make sure it was ready. Everything was in place; snacks on the table, drink, party stuff. Kiba had a plan to play truth or dare, guy style! He had mailed Sasuke's and the sand sibs invites a few days before. He set out to find the first person to invite, which was Neji. They all intended to come around, a little later. He headed over to the Hyuuga manor. Once he got there, he knocked on the door and sweet little Hinata opened it.

"Oi? Hinata? Is Neji here?" Kiba asked the girl.

"K-Kiba! Yes, Neji-niisan is here. Neji-niisan! The Inuzuka is here to see you."

Neji appeared fairly short after that, "Thank you, Hinata-sama. You can go," Neji changing voice tones, "Yes, Inuzuka?"

"I'm here to give you an invitation to my par--" he was cut of by Neji.

"I'm sorry, Inuzuka. I don't do things like that." He said.

"B-but! It'll be really fun! Come on! You know you wanna go!"

"Alright, fine." he finally agreed. 'What have I got myself into,' he thought, though. Kiba headed out to get Naruto. But, unsurprisingly he wasn't at his place. Of course, knowing Naruto, he headed out to Ichiraku. And, of course, Naruto was there. Also, luckily, Chouji and Sai were there with him. He invited all three and they all willingly accepted. Next he went to find Lee, and he was probably training with his sensei. He found him, who, also, willingly accepted. Once he found Shino, boy was it trouble. Shino really didn't want to go.

"Aw, come on buddie!" Kiba pleaded.

"No," was all the answer he got. After a while he finally persuaded him to come. And, when he did he was so relieved. Shikamaru was the only one left to invite. Kiba already knew what was in store. 'Too damn troublesome,' he thought. Easley enough, he got him to go as well.

It was around 6 'o clock and everyone had arrived, even Sasuke! Naruto was pleased to see him, while Sai and everyone else where not.

"Before we start, anybody want anything?" Kiba asked the crowd

"More chips," munched Chouji. Kiba looked at the table, all of the chips were gone. Kiba sighed. He headed toward the cabinet. He kept his stash there. The chips were on the way high shelf.

"Oi! Can someone come and help me real quick," Kankuro headed over to him to help. He had to turn the corner to get to him.

"Yeah?" Kankuro asked the dog boy.

"I-I cant reach!" Kiba smiled ironically.

"Scoot," Kankuro got next to Kiba and reached up for then.

'Hmm,' Kiba though to himself. All of a sudden Kiba pushes Kankuro to the wall.

"Wha--" Kankuro was cut off by Kiba's Lips Against his own.

"What are taking them so long," Naruto complained.

"Donno," Chouji answered.

"Dude! Let's trash his house!" Naruto haply stood.

"Can we also put porn all over the walls?" Everyone just stared at Sai.

Naruto grabbed the toilet paper and Sai got some porn. Shino even got his bugs to do some damage. Chouji spilled chips all over, just remembering to eat the last one. Sasuke nastily slashed the couch and curtains. Gaara dumped sand all over the floor. Naruto was throwing toilet paper all over the room. Poor Kiba would have been forced to clean it the next day before Hana would see it and shoot him.

"Hmm," Kiba hummed. Pushing Kankuro harder against the wall, he said, "I love you."

All Kankuro could do was wonder and stare. Kiba had gotten happy. He started to pull of Kankuro's hat thing off his head. "You're beautiful,"

"Bitch, I'm the seme," Kankuro pushes Kiba down, himself being on top. One bulge rubbing against another.

"Yahoo…" Kiba said softly "But… not now, or here."

They both got up off each other and fixed themselves up. Kiba grabbed the chips and they both walked out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?!", everyone in Konoha could hear Kiba yelling. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KIL-- WTF IS THAT PORN ON THE WALLS?!"

Sai giggled.

Kiba growled. Kankuro was laughing as he was holding Kiba back from attcking.

"Let's get the hell out of here, guys!", Naruto proclaimed.

"I know where you live, Naruto." Kiba said, getting calmer. Everyone else got out of the house.

"Heh. I know what would make you feel better, Kiba," putting his finger on Kiba lip leaning in closer.

"YOU GET OUT TOO!" Kankuro backed off and left with a pouting face.

"Well fuck. How the hell am I supposed to clean this by tomarrow?" Kiba asked himself.

END.

---  
**I felt the need to at least finish it.  
I know you all hate the ending but I'm not good at full on sexyaoi. yes.**


End file.
